


Breakfast Food Cures All- College AU

by wrenxbird



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenxbird/pseuds/wrenxbird
Summary: Lance has a mystery lover, and keeps turning to Keith for comfort whenever he is upset about something. Keith can't exactly turn him away, but watching Lance continuously be hurt by someone else and deciding to stay with them anyway really hits a nerve in Keith.College AU, the rest of the Voltron gang are friends and fellow students :)





	Breakfast Food Cures All- College AU

“No no no no NO NO NO AH HECK FUCKS NO.” Keith threw his controller to the ground and whacked the cushion beside him directly into Lance’s sides. Lance hunched over and groaned at the sudden impact but was quick to retaliate, throwing the pillow right back at his stupid mullet. “I can’t believe you blue-shelled me at the very last second! You’re an asshat Lance, a grade A asshat.”  
“Suck it up, buttercup,” Lance said as he sauntered into the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing the last diet coke upon Keith’s nod of approval as to say he didn’t mind. Lance let out a sigh of relief after he took a sip of his drink, and wiped the sweat from his brow. A decent Mario-kart session can really work up a sweat. He lifted his arms up to stretch, pulling his shirt up with him, exposing himself as a gym junkie with a v-line that could grate cheese, though Keith would never admit to thinking such a thing. He’d never admit to thinking a lot of things in fact. He’d never admit to wondering what the rest of Lance looks like under that shirt, or whether he would be the big or the little spoon, or how nice it would be to wake up and see Lance there beside him. No, he’d never tell anyone these things.  
“You right there buddy?” ‘Buddy, ouch’. Lance asked, his head tilting to the side and a wave of concern washing over his face. “You zoned out there for a minute, thought I’d lost you.” Keith snapped out of his daydream and smiled at the boy before him.  
“Yeah, I’m okay, haven’t lost me, ‘m right here.” Lance sat back down next to Keith. It went silent, Keith didn’t dare to speak in fear of blurting something out that could ruin their friendship, and Lance too focused on blowing bubbles in his drink. ‘How can one be so adorable and so idiotic at the same time?’ Keith wondered. Lance turned to face Keith when he realised he was being watched as he acted like a child and let out a chuckle and a grin spread across his face like wildfire.  
“I like the pop sound of the bubbles okay, don’t judge me!” he giggled as he spoke, almost spilling his drink. “Oh hey,” he said, pulling Keith’s attention directly towards him and away from the concept of hearing the boy laugh for the rest of their lives, “you’ve got an eyelash. Let me get that.” Lance said, as he leaned in closer. He brushed Keith’s flowing hair out of his face, and ever so delicately, tapped at his pale cheek to retrieve the single lash that had fallen. “Make a wish,” he whispered, only inches between them. For a second Keith contemplated closing the gap and granting his own wish, but instead he retreated back an inch or so and said, “I wish that you and I and everyone else aces their finals this year.” Lance smiled at this, not knowing that anything other wish was ever considered. Keith heard the door unlocked and jumped back, startling both Lance and the tall figure at the door.  
“Shiro, hey, how you been, my dude, my guy, it’s good to see you!” Keith rambled as he got up to welcome his older brother into the room.  
“I saw you this morning Keith?” he replied, raising an eyebrow and chucking a slight wave in Lance’s direction. “Lance, how you been, I heard the news, you holding up okay?” Lance looked confused for a second before the reality set in that Shiro was a little behind in his love life.  
“Oh? No that’s not a problem anymore, we sorted it out. We have a date tonight. I should probably get going actually. This,” he paused, gesturing to all of himself, “doesn’t just happen”. He chuckled to himself, before grabbing his backpack and heading out the front door of Keith’s dorm, calling out a quick ‘adios’ from the hall. Shiro turns back around only to find Keith staring longingly at the door, clearly hoping the boy would run back as if it were all a joke. Keith’s eyes were dulled by the reality that Lance was gone, run off to be with someone else. It was a pain the boy had learned to live with, but it was a pain that hurt like no other. Neither brother was really okay that Lance was spending so much time with whoever this is, but neither had ever seen the boy so determined to make it work with someone either. ‘Maybe they’re abnormally attractive?’ Shiro thought, but he shrugged this off and moved to sit next to his brother.  
“You okay there pal?” Shiro asked, nudging into Keith’s shoulder to get his attention and draw him back to reality.  
“Huh, what yeah, no I’m fine I just…” he trailed off and craned his neck to stare at the door again. Shiro knew that Keith was head over heels in love with those piercing blue eyes and curly brunet locks- he was rather attractive, even Shiro could admit that- and Keith knew, or was pretty sure, that Shiro knew about his little crush, but neither spoke of it directly. Instead, Shiro popped up and grabbed both their coats. “C’mon, Allura’s working at the IHOP near campus, she’ll let us use her staff discount, and,” he’s cut off by the raven haired boy springing to his feet. “Breakfast food cures all. God, you sound like Mum. You’re paying though”.  
The ding-a-ling of the bell rung through the store as the tallest of the two walked through the door with ease to greet his friend, while Keith stood at the entrance for what seemed to just be a little too long. There were so many people, Keith hadn’t expected the diner to be so busy, but he figured what decent human being could refuse pancakes at any hour of the day? He tentatively walked into the restaurant, and followed Shiro to a booth in the corner of the store, thankfully far away from the band of popular kids that had a habit of making anyone who stuck out in the slightest feel inferior. A peppy waitress walked up to the table, with her long, white- or was it blue Keith couldn’t really tell in this fluorescent lighting- hair tied up in a ponytail flinging side to side as she took each step, the wisps at the front pulled down to frame her face. Her lip gloss shone like a disco-ball; a comparison only made because this girl was giving off serious rollerrama vibes, as Keith would later tell her, but he didn’t know this yet. When Shiro saw her, his entire face lit up.  
“Allura! It’s so good to see you! Keith, this is the girl I’ve been telling you about,” he exclaimed, side-eyeing Keith as if to suggest something else. Keith however, misses this, as he is too focused on pretending to read the menu in attempt to avoid social interaction. The two embrace, and the bubbly persona Shiro adopts to match the girl before him is shocking. He’s never seen his brother like this, all giddy and upbeat. It’s strange, Keith doesn’t like it. The two fell deep into conversation, Keith only piped up to order. Blueberry pancakes were Keith’s kryptonite to be completely honest, although he’d never admit that something so cutesy and domestic made him happy. No, Keith had a reputation to uphold as the dark, brooding soul of the campus who only cares for a small collection of people who have deemed themselves worthy. It was all a front, not even Lance entirely knew how sensitive the raven haired boy could be. Only very recently had Keith decided to let himself be vulnerable under the watch of those deep, blue eyes, in the hopes that maybe Lance would take a liking to this softer side. So far, it hasn’t worked, but it’s okay, ‘I’m fine’ he tells himself. ‘I’m fine, I’m fine, and I’m fine’.  
Allura returns with their pancakes, which shocked Keith as he was painfully unaware she had even left to begin with. He mumbles a polite thankyou but quickly returns to the stack before him.  
The ambient noise of cutlery and conversation is soothing to the boy. He tunes out from whatever conversation Shiro was trying to uphold, and listens solely to forks scraping at plates and the bouts of laughter that fill the building. He wonders the last time he felt happy, truly happy. Not because some outside force caused him to feel that way, but just content with life in general. What was like it like to be able to produce happiness from within? Some people know euphoria all too well, and yet Keith could not pinpoint any moment in which he could relate to such a feeling. He tucks his hair behind his hairs as he tries to brush the thoughts bordering on existentialism out of his mind. They persist, and Keith carries on pondering the concept of self, and whether it was up to him to make happy, or whether it was a gift to be granted. It wasn’t until the middle of the night- 2:00AM according to the blaring screen before him- when his phone rang and snapped him out of it. The beautiful Cuban boy appeared on Keith’s screen and he felt his heart speed up instantly. ‘Why would Lance be calling me at this hour? It must be a mistake’. Keith ignores the call, under the impression it was merely a butt dial, until a few minutes later his phone rang again.  
“Lance do you know what time it is? Go to sleep,” he slurred, not awake enough to properly form a sentence.  
“K-Keith, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have, c-called you s-sorry I’ll go,” Lance stutters, and before Keith can tell him not to hang up, he does exactly that. He calls back, and the second he answers, Keith reminds Lance that he can always come to him with anything, and so Lance poured his heart out. Through the whimpers and the tears, he spoke of how his mystery love had called him the wrong name in bed the other night, how he found texts between them and some girl talking shit about how needy and overbearing he is. Lance so desperately wants to be done with all of this, but it’s not so easy to let go of someone you’re in love with. “They hurt me over and over and I can’t help but let them back in my life every time they call, looking for a late night booty call.” He’s aware of how stupid this is. ‘Anyone who makes you cry is not worth it, mi vida ’ his Abuelita would say. She’d wipe his tears and make comfort food for the boy, knowing full well he could eat his weight thrice over given the opportunity. Meanwhile, on the other end of the line, Keith is fuming. How dare someone hurt Lance like this? Keith’s fist tightens, his nails digging deep into his palm. He winces at the pain, but keeps quiet knowing that Lance does not need to deal with (a/n” one fiery boi) an outburst right now. He takes a deep breath and takes to reassuring the boy.  
“Lance, forget them. You are amazing and whoever this guy, girl, whoever, is, they’re an idiot for not treating you like the wonderful person you are”. Lance sniffles and blows his nose. “God you are one of the most extraordinary people I’ve ever met. Lance, I, well,” he stammers, now is not the time to profess any great undying love, “you’re a great friend,” he resigns. Lance sniffles some more and wipes his tears away, calming down a bit.  
“You r-really mean that Keith?” he queries, unsure of how anyone could be so sincere towards him after he’s spent the last however long whining about his problems.  
“Yeah, I really mean that”.  
The two stay on the line together in silence until Keith can hear the soft snores and sniffles of the heartbroken boy on the other end. He whispers a soft goodnight, and hangs up. But he can't get back to sleep, so instead he lays there and stares at the space stickers on his ceiling until the sun begins to rise.  
'Maybe one day, he'll see that he deserves better," he thought, just before his alarm blares, and he gets up to gather his things for his 8AM class across campus.

**Author's Note:**

> I havent written or uploaded a fic in eons but hey look at this i finally wrote something. nothing special just, trying to get back into the swing of things.


End file.
